clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Villareal
Phoenix lived with her dad, half aunt, half cousin Sammy B and her aunt's boyfriend in the Villareal mansion. She now lives in Del Sol Valley with her half-cousin, Summer, and new housemate Fransisco Carlin. Description Phoenix has jet - black hair that she often puts in a bun. She has red-pink eyes. Her style can be described as "emo" or '"gothic". She is very small, and skinny, with bigger feet. She has her ears and lips pierced and a rib tatoo. Toddlerhood Phoenix‘s mum, Ashley Collins got pregnant on a crazy vacation to Salvadorada. Phoenix and her mum then moved into the Villareal mansion with her dad Abel Villareal. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, her mum Ashley abandoned Phoenix and Abel, leaving Abel to raise Phoenix as a single father. Phoenix got very attached to Abel and also her aunt Lilith. Phoenix aged up with the clingy trait as well, which is why she was so close to her father as well as Ashley not being there. Phoenix was also spoilt not in a bratty way by Abel because she had a hard time when Ashley left. Childhood Phoenix aged up with the Creativity aspiration and the Fretful trait. Her family realized that she really wanted a black closet and always shows dark and twisty vibes. The family designed Phoenix's bedroom around her personality, as it is just as dark and twisty as she is. While Phoenix was still a child, her grandmother Emma continued writing books for Phoenix up until the day Emma died. Here last book for Phoenix was "It Will Be All Right, Little Light".Phoenix came around to the Ragdoll Refurb to celebrate Summer's child birthday with Abel and she spent a lot of time with Summer. The two seemed to hang out well together in Summer's room.Summer was a very colerfull happy Pearson.Sad her mother wasn’t really around for her. Abel decided to introduce Phoenix to his girlfriend Evie, who Phoenix got along well with and she saw her as a mother figure, considering she never liked calling Ashley her mother and didn't seem to really like Ashley. Phoenix and Evie got along very well and Phoenix enjoyed having Ashley around as company. However, just as Phoenix saw Evie as a mother figure and they got closer, Evie had a close family member Noelle's husbands baby Pamela. Noelle called of the wedding on the day and Able left Evie, upsetting and disappointing Phoenix. Teenhood Phoenix aged up with the big happy family aspiration, due to not having a stable family life; and she also aged up with the emotional conduit and friendzied rebel trait. One day, her and Ezequiel got piercings together, however, her father Abel did not approve. A few days later, Ashley allowed Phoenix to get a tattoo, and so Phoenix got a secret tattoo on her chest. A while later, Phoenix and Abel's relationship started to increase again when they went out for lunch together. After finding out Holly Spicer (neighbor) had a cat and the cat recently had kittens. Phoenix was given one of Hollly's kittens by Abel. Adulthood Phoenix was the first to move to Del Sol Valley, and met her and Summer's new boyfriend Francisco and the two quickly became friends. The following day, Summer moved in with Phoenix and two joined their dream jobs. YouTuber for Phoenix and actress for Summer. Soon after, they moved in they threw a housewarming / Halloween party and Summer got close to Francisco which Phoenix was not happy about since she had a HUGE crush on him. A couple of days after Halloween she saw Summer and Francisco woohooing and called her mum, Ashley. They went to Ashley's favourite bar, Pheonix asked for advice which didn't help, and instead Ashley left the bar. Once Phoenix went to bed, Francisco got her a new YouTube set up but once Summer came from her gig Francisco asked Summer to be his girlfriend leaving Phoenix completely clueless and angry! Phoenix started having a series of videos on her YouTube channel that was focused on her life. Phoenix asked Francisco to play the guitar for her channel as it would help her and also himself because he was losing a bit of fame. As Francisco was performing, Phoenix was very taken by the music, and she showed her true feelings for him as she still had feelings for him, but he didn't know. Phoenix was doing well with her videos and received money from them. Trivia *She is Ali and Clare's step-great-grandchild. *Her name is Phoenix, her mother's name is Ashley, both are related to fire, which is ironic since her grandmother died in a fire. *Ashley abandoned Phoenix on Phoenix's toddler birthday. *She is the fifth toddler with jet black hair (Lilith was the first only had it for a while and Abel was the second, Carrie was the third and Hunter was the fourth.) *She is the first sim to be abandoned by a parent in the series. *In episode 26 of Broken Dream, on Phoenix's child birthday, her last name changed to Villareal *Phoenix is part of the Broken Dream series. *Phoenix is British and Spanish. *Phoenix is second kid that had the bear costume phase. **The first was Faith, her second cousin once removed *Phoenix was the person to start up the renegades club again. Max and Emma were originally in that club. *She is the third generation of Villareal children to grow up without mother. The first and second were her grandfather Max and father Abel. **However Max and Abel's mothers were deceased (or presumed to be dead) while Phoenix's mother is still alive. *As a child, Clare compared her to Wednesday Adams due to her dark fashion and plaits. *Her style as a teen could be described as gothic or emo. *She got her lip & ears pierced. *Her mother Ashley, is the cousin of Asher Collins this making her second cousins to Chase and Willow Collins and step-cousin to Noelle Street and step-second cousin Nathan Street. *She has a younger half cousin called Samuel Blaze. *Phoenix had a turbulent relationship with her father Abel when she was teenager until she was about to become a young adult, where things started to look positive for the two of them. *Phoenix has a YouTube channel where she talks about her personal life and her feelings, especially about Francisco. *She loves the color black. *Just like her aunt Lilith she loves to be evil Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Young Adults